Vaughn Monroe
Vaughn Wilton Monroe (October 7, 1911 – May 21, 1973) was an American baritone singer, trumpeter and big band leader and actor, most popular in the 1940s and 1950s. He has two stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame; for recording and radio. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vaughn_Monroe# hide *1 Biography *2 Personal life *3 Death *4 Monroe Orchestra personnel *5 Singles *6 References *7 External links Biographyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vaughn_Monroe&action=edit&section=1 edit Monroe was born in Akron, Ohio, United States, on October 7, 1911.[1] He graduated from Jeannette High School in Pennsylvania in 1929[2] where he was senior class president and voted "most likely to succeed." After graduation, he attended Carnegie Institute of Technology, where he was an active member of the Sigma Nu fraternity. Monroe attended New England Conservatory for one semester in 1935, studying voice with Clarence B. Shirley. He formed his first orchestra in Boston in 1940 and became its principal vocalist. He began recording for RCA Victor's low-priced Bluebird label. That same year, Monroe built The Meadows, a restaurant and nightclub on Route 9 in Framingham, Massachusetts, west of Boston. He hosted the''Camel Caravan'' radio program from there starting in 1946, and during this time featured in a Camel commercial.[3] The Meadows burned to the ground in December 1980 after sitting shuttered and vacant for a number of years. Monroe was tall and handsome which helped him as a band leader and singer, as well as in Hollywood. He was sometimes called "the Baritone with Muscles", "the Voice with Hair on its Chest", "Ol' Leather Tonsils", or "Leather Lungs".[citation needed] He recorded extensively for RCA Victor until the 1950s and his signature tune was "Racing With the Moon" (1941). Among his other hits were "In the Still of the Night" (1939), "There I Go" (1941), "There I've Said It Again" (1945), "Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow" (1946), "Ballerina" (1947), "Melody Time" (1948), "Riders in the Sky" (1949), "Someday (You'll Want Me To Want You)" (1949), "Sound Off" (1951), and "In the Middle of the House" (1956). He also turned down the chance to record "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer".[2] Movies also beckoned, although he did not pursue it with vigor. Monroe appeared in 1944's Meet the People, Carnegie Hall (1947), Singing Guns (1950), and The Toughest Man in Arizona(1952). He co-authored The Adventures of Mr. Putt Putt, a children's book about airplanes and flying, published in 1949. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Vaughn_Monroe_Susie_Scott_Dan_Blocker_Bonanza_1962.JPGMonroe as a guest star in a 1962 Bonanza episode. He hosted The Vaughn Monroe Show on CBS Television from 1950–51 and from 1954–55, and also appeared on Bonanza and The Mike Douglas Show, as well as The Ed Sullivan Show, Texaco Star Theatre, The Jackie Gleason Show, The Tonight Show Starring Johnny Carson, and American Bandstand.[2] He was a major stockholder in RCA and appeared in print ads and television commercials for the company's TV and audio products. After leaving the performing end of show business, he remained with RCA for many years as a TV spokesperson, executive, and talent scout. In the latter capacity, he helped give Neil Sedaka, among others, his first major exposure.[citation needed] He was awarded two Stars on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, one for Recording at 1600 Vine Street and one for Radio at 1755 Vine Street in Hollywood, California.[4][5] Personal lifehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vaughn_Monroe&action=edit&section=2 edit Monroe married Marian Baughman, April 2, 1940, in Jeannette, Pennsylvania, where they had met as high school students. They did not date in high school, but became romantically inclined toward each other when their paths crossed again in New York City, 12 years after graduation. They came back to Jeannette for their wedding. They had two children: Candace, born 1941; and Christina, born 1944. They remained married until Vaughn's death in 1973.[5][4] Deathhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vaughn_Monroe&action=edit&section=3 edit Monroe died on May 21, 1973 at Martin County Memorial Hospital, shortly after having stomach surgery for a bleeding ulcer.[1][2][6] He was buried in Fernhill Memorial Gardens and Mausoleum in Stuart, Florida.[7] Monroe Orchestra personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vaughn_Monroe&action=edit&section=4 edit *Moonmaids, a female vocal quartet (1946 to 1952) *Frank L. Ryerson, arranger & trumpeter (1944) *Ziggy Talent Singleshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vaughn_Monroe&action=edit&section=5 edit *APeaked at #2 in Billboard Country singles. Category:1911 births Category:1973 deaths